


Superhero

by honeynoir (bracelets)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelets/pseuds/honeynoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Pond's dad either makes juice or draws his sword. (Spoilers for 6x07.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some dark themes and mentions a child in danger. Spoilers for 6x07.
> 
> For the [Guns & Curls](http://spoiler-song.livejournal.com/204957.html) ficathon. **dramaturgy** prompted: Rory + little Melody: _To a little girl, dad is a superhero. He knows everything, and can do anything._

  
Melody Pond’s dad shows her how to make oranges into juice.

He ties her shoes _and_ his own, and then he lets her pedal the way. He doesn’t need stabilisers.

 

 

_Melody Pond clutches at her father’s cloak, her back against the wall. No matter how much she tries to, she can’t see anything but that cloak and the backs of his boots._

 

 

She scrapes her knees and bumps her head and stubs her toes and catches her fingers, and her dad always knows what will make it better, even when he’s the one who’s crying. He keeps all the make-better things in a cupboard that’s so special it has to be locked.

 

 

 _There is shouting and shooting and Melody wants to_ see. _Her dad moves his arm and that moves the cloak; she seizes the opportunity, and what she sees is the sword in his hand gleam, so bright it hurts._

 

 

People always come up to her dad.

She climbs down from trees or drops balls or dumps stale bread in front of the closest duck and rushes to his side; sometimes people show her something weird or something bloody.

They ask him things like:

“Have you seen this kind of rash before?”

“Do you know what this new pill is?”

“Can you recommend something for that?”

“Yes,” he answers, and Melody grins.

He shakes their hands.

 

 

_They ask him things like:_

_“Do you have any idea how angry she is?”_

_“Do you think you can run forever?”_

_“What’re you going to do, fly away?”_

_“Yes,” he answers, and Melody grins._

_He snaps his fingers._

 

 

She likes the hospital. Sometimes her dad lets her try on his exam gloves, and once, she watched as he stuck a needle in Mrs Poggit’s arm.

Her dad needs to be there quite often; Melody understands this completely.

 

 

_She likes when her parents come for her._

_Sometimes her dad’s ponytail is really long; she likes that. Sometimes he has a new scar; she doesn’t like that. Sometimes he lets her try on his armguards, and once, she watched as he breathed life back into a bad man._

_Her dad needs to draw his sword quite often; Melody understands this completely._

 

 

Some boy gets into the sandpit and says, “My dad is better than your dad.”

Melody says: “My dad can fly.”

The boy laughs and tells her to prove it.

Melody tells him to prove that she’s lying. She goes home with half of his sweets.

 

 

_Madame Kovarian says, “Your dad isn’t going to find you this time.”_

_Melody says, “He will and he’ll fix my toe.”_

_Madame Kovarian laughs and asks her what the stars is wrong with her toe, of all things._

_Melody kicks her in the shin. Hard._

 

 

Melody Pond’s mum tickles her and says, “Under the blanket, and I’ll tell you about the Lone Centurion.”

 

 

_Melody Pond’s mum hugs her, and then she crouches with her gun in her lap. She says, “Hide in that cupboard, and I’ll tell you about Earth. Earth, and my nurse boy.”_

 

 

That’s a story Melody hasn’t heard before, so she does what her mother says.


End file.
